


Grape Flavored Fuck You

by AcidClovers



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, I worked on this instead of my actual fics, M/M, No thought went into this, crackfic, no thoughts head empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidClovers/pseuds/AcidClovers
Summary: Shuichi is a crybaby and Kokichi is a magical girl UwU
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Grape Flavored Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Kaede is Kaedead… again

Shuitchy cries for the 18th time that day

Shoe is playing mcr on his google play full blast when someone nick knocks on his door

“C-Come innnn…” Sitchy cries

The door falls over. There stands Kock, panta in hand.

“You cry like a loser.”

“I know that. You don’t have to be so mean UwW,” Shonen UwU’ed.

“Kay, well, I’m your new Wifu,” Kokichi made a peace sign with his hand and a magical girl transformed into a skirt and stockings.

“U have small PeePee energy.”

“WAAAAAAH SHUMAI YOU’RE SO MEAN. EVEN YOUR MOM KNOWS YOU’RE GAY,” ItchyCock™ threw his panta on the floor and ran away.

God damn it Shuichi, lost another Wifu. Shuichi cries so much his dick falls off. Shu gets on the chu chu train of emo and goes to protag town where Makoto and Hajime are hosting a tea party.

“Hello OrangeJuice™, I hop e you are well,” Shiuhc sniffs. Nagito screeches somewhere.

“Oh good you’re here. Shut up, we need your bitch juice,” HajiMeme slaps ItchyShoes and harvests his tears.

“COME GET YALL’S JUICE!” Hajime yells.

Everyone is summoned including LesserWifu. Grape drinks Shuichi’s tears straight from the faucet, licking his cheek.

“We are bound forever,” Kokichi slid a ring on Shuichi’s hand, “We are now kin-married.”

“Fuck you,” Shuichi weeps.

It is no use, he is fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone made a fan animation (?)
> 
> [THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MOST 10/10 MOST JESUS APPROVED DANGANRONPA FANFICTION](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KtSmB7E6x4)   
> 


End file.
